


Catch Em All!

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Jeremy is a good bean, Los Santos, Mogar, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Ryan is trying his best, Vagabond, battle buddies, hinted Jeremwood, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy helps teach Ryan something new and Ryan is just happy to spend time with his Battle Buddy.





	Catch Em All!

The few people on the street glanced nervously at the trio of men standing near the dark alley, quickening their pace to avoid any confrontation. The trio were some of the deadliest men in all of Los Santos, their reputation reaching far and wide. No one questioned why they were standing there, no one wanted to be added to the growing kill count. The tallest of the trio was staring at his phone intently, frustration building within him and a low growl rumbling in his throat as he clenched his free hand into a fist.

 

"Damn it!" he yelled, nearly throwing his phone much to the amusement of his two companions.

 

"Vagabond, buddy, you're doing it all wrong," the smallest one said trying not to giggle and failing miserably.

 

"Oh thanks for the helpful advice Jeremy! Real fucking helpful!" the Vagabond snarled as he glared at the smaller man. The third member of the party started laughing, holding his sides and nearly falling to the ground.

 

"Ryan, today just isn't your day!" he said.

 

The Vagabond shot a glare at the young man and glanced at the street, nervous that someone had heard his real name. He sighed when he saw the streets were either deserted or the few civilians around were too far to hear them.

 

"This is why I never got into this sorta thing Michael! It's dumb and stupid and never works," he growled.

 

"Ryan you gotta think strategically. Here let me show you," Jeremy said with a smile and leaned closer to the taller gent. Ryan looked down as Jeremy demonstrated a technique he'd never used before and he felt a slight stab of worry.

 

"Okay, I'll try it. But so fucking help me I will break this damned phone if it doesn't work and the two of you can count me out of any future endeavors!" he exclaimed when Jeremy was done.

 

Concentrating on his phone he slid his finger across the screen, making a circular pattern before quickly sliding it forward and hoping it worked. Staring intently at the screen, Ryan dared it to disobey him, to test his patience one final time. After a few seconds his eyes widened and a smile lit his face up, as he raised his fist in the air and pumped it in victory.

 

"I did it!" he shouted, not caring if any civilians heard him. Jeremy and Michael cheered and Jeremy hugged Ryan, causing the older man to blush at the closeness of his friend.

 

"I'm proud of you buddy! We'll make a Pokémon trainer out of you yet!" Jeremy said.

 

"I can't believe you had that much trouble catching a Furret. What're you gonna name it?" Michael laughed.

 

Ryan looked down at the screen. Truth be told he hadn't even really thought of a name, or even known that the creature was called a Furret. He'd just seen a cute little ferret and wanted it. He thought for a moment before tapping the screen and typed out a name, hitting enter and smiling as the name popped up. He held his phone out to show the others.

 

"Albus huh? Good name!" Jeremy said with a smile. Ryan blushed again, thankful his red and white face paint hid it.

 

“So what kind of Pokémon is this?” he asked.

 

“Furret is a normal type Pokémon,” Jeremy said.

 

“I don’t know what that means Jer,” Ryan said blankly staring at his friend. Michael groaned.

 

“Normal types are average Pokémon that are super common and shit. Nothing really that special about them,” he said. Ryan looked offended.

 

“My Albus isn’t average! He’s perfect and special!” he said. Michael just rolled his eyes as Jeremy facepalmed, the lad trying not to laugh. He checked his phone and his eyes went wide.

 

"Hey! Check this out! There's a Charizard nearby! I've already got one but let's go try to catch one for Ryan!" Michael cheered. Jeremy looked up at Ryan as if asking him what he wanted to do.

 

Ryan couldn't help himself. He wanted to do everything he could to make Jeremy smile, that's why he downloaded this new Pokémon Go game the lad had practically begged him to get and play with him. He nodded and felt his heart beat slightly faster when Jeremy's eyes sparkled with joy and the trio took off, the three most dangerous men in Los Santos off to catch Pokémon.

 

“There he is!” Michael cheered as he held up his phone.

 

“What kind of monster is that?” Ryan asked as the creature appeared on his screen. It looked like a dragon with fire bursting from its tail.

 

“He’s not a monster Ryan, Charizard is one of the coolest Pokémon out there!” Jeremy said.

 

“I didn’t know there were dragons in this game,” Ryan said feeling slightly more interested.

 

“Charizard technically isn’t a dragon,” Jeremy said with an awkward smile.

 

“What? Lies! Look at that and tell me it isn’t a dragon!” Ryan exclaimed and shoved his phone at Jeremy. The lad chuckled and pat Ryan on the back.

 

“Believe me I think it’s stupid that he isn’t a dragon either. He’s classified as a flying fire type,” he said.

 

“That’s the very definition of a dragon!” Ryan exclaimed growing frustrated.

 

“I don’t make the rules Ry, I just throw the balls,” Jeremy said and tossed a great ball at his Charizard. Michael cheered, showing that he’d caught his Charizard.

 

Ryan grumbled and looked at the one hundred percent a dragon Pokémon on his screen. It did look cool and could probably do some damage, he pictured riding it through the air and burning down cities and a smile crossed his face. He had to have this Pokémon. He tossed the pokeball he had at it, remembering the spin tactic Jeremy had taught him. He bit his lip nervously as the ball shook.

 

Once.

 

Twice...

 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled.

 

“Did it run away?” Jeremy asked and hovered at Ryan’s side.

 

“No but the scaley bastard broke free! I used the spinning move and everything! Curse you Nintendo,” Ryan seethed. Jeremy chuckled softly.

 

“It’s a pretty high CP level, try switching to one of your other pokeballs,” he suggested and reached around Ryan to point at the screen.

 

“That’s a thing?” Ryan asked as he clicked the screen, eyes widening as the pokeball options popped up.

 

“Jeez Ryan what’ve you been doing? Throwing regular pokeballs at every damn Pokémon you find?” Michael asked.

 

“No!” Ryan said a little too quickly.

 

“Here, try this great ball. Also try using a berry to make it like you,” Jeremy coached, ignoring his two friend’s bickering.

 

Ryan was confused, but with a little more help from Jeremy he found the berry the lad suggested and clicked it, the Charizard throwing out hearts. He noticed that the color of the capture circle around the creature changed color from orange to a light yellow almost green. Sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration, he spun his pokeball and tossed it at the creature. He watched intently as the ball shook.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

He glanced down as Jeremy leaned in, watching with just as much intensity and excitement as Ryan. Glancing back at the screen, Ryan hoped that the creature would be his. Stars popped up around the pokeball signifying a successful capture. Jeremy and Ryan both cheered loudly and high-fived Michael laughing and congratulating Ryan on his capture.

 

“Good job Battle Buddy! I knew you could do it!” Jeremy smiled up at Ryan. Ryan blushed at the praise, he wasn’t used to compliments or encouragement from anyone but it felt strangely good and wanted more.

 

“Thanks Lil J! I couldn’t have done it without your help,” he said with his own smile. Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush and Ryan found it absolutely adorable.

 

“How about we head back and show our new Pokémon to Gavin? He’ll be super jealous!” Michael suggested. The others agreed and they started the hike back to their car.

 

“Hey, Jeremy?” Ryan asked quietly do Michael couldn’t hear.

 

“What’s up Ry?” Jeremy asked at an equally quiet volume.

 

“Thanks...for everything today,” Ryan said awkwardly with a smile. Jeremy’s cheeks turned pink and his eyes sparkled, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“Anything for you Ryan!” he said and reached out, grasping the gent’s hand in his own and tugging him closer, leaning against the tall man’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this for the longest time! I love the idea of big bad Vagabond Ryan getting frustrated playing Pokémon Go and Jeremy coaching him through it like a good Battle Buddy. As always kudos and comments are appreciated and help encourage me to write more :)


End file.
